Love At First Sight
by Pvt. Byron
Summary: Vanille is about to have a real eye opener as a whole new crazy lifestyle arises for her as she joins Eden High where hilarity ensues and romance blosoms. if you love this couple you'll enjoy this story so read and review or else i wont know to continue.
1. First Sight

**An: yea so uhh hi fanfiction peeps whats up? Anyways getting right to the point this story is mine so no one else take it and the characters and all other stuff belongs to square enix so they cant sue me. Oh BTW this is a Yuri so don't like it go f yourself. So here's my story. Remember to review if you like it would be helpful and i update frequently!**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

Not really sure exactly when i fell for her maybe it was love at first sight i mean she was beautiful and captivating. Well whenever it happened, it did. How could i fall for the school jock and local bad ass. Oh maybe I should introduce myself hi I'm Oerba Dia Vanille or just Vanille for short now i bet your confused right now well OK this would be a great time for a flashback. So flash back...OK lets try this again flashback...OK what the hell is wrong with this thi-"

Flashback

"Vanille wake up Vanille." I hear a voice call out to me.

"No...five more minutes magic talking alarm clock." I say while hitting the source of the disturbance.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." I now recognize the voice as my sister's Fangs voice. So instead of trying to wake me up the normal way again she climbs on me and starts tickling me.

"Hahahaha Fang stop it you know I'm t-tickleish" I say trying to breathe she gets off me and says.

"You gonna get up?" I catch my breathe and nod.

"Ok get up its time for school." She says to me and leaves my room. School huh I almost forgot I'm starting school at Eden High today.

Huh i wonder what it's like there i hope it isn't a bad school or anything maybe I'll meet someone I click with. Guess its too early to say I mean I still have my friend Hope at this school I met him last summer while on vacation.

So might as well get ready i know my room's a mess right now but i can't seem to care the mess goes well with the white canopy bed and the orange walls. Well time for a shower even though i still have wait what time is it anyways...5:00 what the hell Fang school doesn't start till 8:10 ugh makes me want to get revenge...I'm too lazy to do it though.

So i drag my lazy butt to the bathroom. I turn on the water and let it run for a bit obviously I'm not going to go through the whole shower process so we'll skip to the end. So by the time I'm done its about 5:30 so still tons of time to kill so I decide to get dressed which apparently takes 30 minutes because i cant find anything cute enough to wear.

I eventually i decided on a orange skirt and tank top combo. And to kill the next lil while I talk to Fang about random things like how her and her girlfriend Lebreau are doing and if the school is nice and everything.

"Yea everything is great with Lebreau i think i might pop the question soon." She says to me I sqeaul with delight.

"Yay im getting a sister in law!" I say to her happily she just smiles at me.

"Don't worry kiddo Eden High is a good school and I'm sure you'll be fine." She says to me i nod. "Well you better be on your way it is 7:50." I look at her with shock then rush out the door with my back pack.

I practically run to school and my mind was on other things I won't mention those thoughts when i ran straight into something hard. I'm knocked down on the ground and as i look up to see what i ran into only to follow slender legs up to find i didn't run into a something I ran into a someone.

"What's your rush?" She says in a feminine yet husky voice i can feel my cheeks heat up and my heart starts pounding wildly in my chest.

"I-i was just heading to school." I say feeling stupid for stuttering a bit. Before i know it she is practically picking me up off the ground, I think I'm as red as a tomato right now. She puts me on my own two feet.

"Are you OK?" She asks me and i nod.

"So whats your name?" She asks me in a kinda husky and questioning voice.

"V-vanille." I say unsure of myself.

The girl replied with. "OK Vanille my name is Cl- I mean Lightning." It looks as if her personality has switched.

"So yea I'll see you around." She cpntinues I nod and I watch her walk off towards the school my heart still beating rapidly. Oh my god i think I'm in love. ok so maybe thats going just a bit overboard but whatever.

**AN: yea so if anybody actually reads this reviews will be appreciated anonymous or not. So yea peace out my fellow fanfictors if i get enough feedback I'll continue with the story. i know this chapter is kinda short but if i get positive feedback the other chapters will be longer this chapter is more of a trial period so please feedback is appreciated :D**


	2. Of Vampires And Tennis Courts

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter so without further ado here's chapter 2.**

**TheNomade5: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the first chapter and here is the second one so enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Of Vampires And Tennis Courts**

What a morning this has been first Fang attempting to kill me by tickling me to death and her saying she's going to propose to her girlfriend and now her...

I'm not really sure what to do about her sure she's beautiful but i don't know a single thing about her. C'mon Vanille think how can I find stuff out about her...of course it's so obvious I'll ask Hope about her.

I practically run the rest of the way to school and when i get there I frantically look for hope.

I search around the school and to put it lightly the school is huge it has everything from a world class kitchen to an entire trophy case. The size of the gym is huge it looks like a stadium of some sort with a huge biosphere and basketball and 4 tennis courts. I continue down what i think is the science wing when something catches my eye.

It's a poster that reads 'night under the stars dance' on it 'enjoy the view of the meteor shower with someone special.' someone special huh now all I can think about is me and her dancing under the stars and meteors...OK snap out of it Vanille remember you're on a mission i say to myself. Yea but a certain strawberry blonde invades my thoughts yet again.

"Vanille!" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts wait i know that voice, I turn to see hope running up to me and pulls me into a big hug.

"There you are Hope I've been looking everywhere for you." I say to him while hugging him back he eventually lets go.

"You didn't look in the cafeteria i was waiting there for you to show up and when you didn't i got worried." He says to me i smile at him. "So what classes do you have?" He asks me and i show him my schedule sheet I'm quite happy with what classes i was given.

"Well looks like we have science and history together and oh you have gym 4th that's not good..." He says and i look at him shocked.

"Why is that bad?" I ask him quite scared, oh god what happens if there's some sort of psycho omg I'm gonna die I knew coming to this school was a bad idea.

"Well it means you have gym with Lightning." He says and i wait for him to elaborate more about what he said. I feel my heart race again, yay now I definitely get to see her again.

"I have class with Lightning." After i said that i squeal and start skipping around in joy.

Eventually hope stopped me from skipping but I'm still giddy as ever.

"How do you even know Lightning?" He asks me.

"I met her on my way to school I ran into her and she was nice and helped me up." I say instantly turning red at the thought of what happened. He looks at me with his eyes wide open.

"What is that shocking or something?" I say to him.

"Considering your talking about the school's local bad ass and coldest person being nice to you yes it is a shock, I just hope you know what your doing Vanille." He says, Lightning? Cold hearted she seemed nice when she was talking to me. At that moment i heard a loud ring followed by three smaller rings.

"C'mon Vanille it's time to go to science class." Hope says and i follow him to our classroom. As we enter, me and him grab some seats to the right of the classroom. I see a man with dark skin and a huge afro enter the room. "Don't worry that's Mr. Sazh he's the nicest teacher ever." I smile, good I think, that will make going to a new school easier.

"Hello class it's come to my attention we have a new student today Oerba Dia Vanille so everyone make her feel welcome to the best school on cocoon." He says and i smile and wave hi to my fellow classmates they smile back. The rest of the class went by quickly so did second period and before i knew it, it was lunch time.

"And to celebrate the new arrival this Friday we'll have a huge pizza party." Mr. Sazh says to the class and everyone cheers. Good that will earn me a few popularity points.

Me and Hope went into the cafeteria and i was shocked at the sheer size of it this school is too big. "C'mon Vanille I'll introduce you to my friends." He says and I follow him to a table that has 4 other people sitting at it.

The girl on the right has long brown hair and different coloured eyes, the boy next to her has blonde spiky hair. The girl sitting across from them has short black black hair with the boy next to her dressed all in red with eyes to match with black hair.

"Hey guys this is Vanille the girl I met last summer." Hope says.

"Ahhh so your Vanille, Hope has been talking about you moving here for awhile oh by the way I'm Yuna." The brown haired girl says. She seems quite nice. "And this is my lazy boyfriend Tidus." She says and i smile he waves at me.

"Yo whats up?" He says to me he seems laidback.

"Hi I'm Yuffie!" the girl with short hair says enthusiastically. "And this is my vampire boyfriend Vincent." She says and he waves at me i wave back. I'm kinda scared i didn't know there were vampires here.

"Uhm you aren't actually a vampire are you?" I ask him worried about the answer. Meanwhile everyone else burst out laughing while he looks at me weirdly.

"No i am not a vampire it's just what Yuffie likes to call me." He says to me and Yuffie stops laughing.

"Aww Vinnie you're no fun!" She says to him.

"Oh thank god i thought he was a real vampire." I say before joining them in their laughter."

Drama class was fun and now i have gym with her...I'm so excited i feel like i could die. I get changed into my gym uniform and head to the gym. That's when i spot her i mean how could you miss such a beautiful woman she looks cold right now like she has no emotions but i know she can be kind.

"OK ladies today we are going to play some tennis, we were going to play blitzball ya, but the sphere broke down yesterday." Coach Wakka says to us most of the girl seem disappointed by this and in all honesty I have no idea what blitzball is we didn't have it on Gran Pulse.

"OK girls get into pairings and pick a court to play at." Everyone else leaves to a court but me and Lightning.

"So i guess this makes us partners Vanille." She says to me and my heart leaps at the fact that she remembered my name.

So we head out to an open court see the nice thing about gym is almost no one takes the course so there was an open court. "OK Vanille you serve first."She says handing me a racquet and a ball.

I take it and serve it to her she hits it back and i manage to hit it back. I can see she's about to hit it to the opposite side of the court so I try to turn quickly thought the only thing i managed to do was twist my ankle in no way a ankle should be twisted.

So im on the floor in perhaps the worst pain ever and i see Lightning running towards me gracefully jumping the tennis net. "Hey you alright ya." Coach Wakka asks and I want to scream out 'hell no I am not ok my ankle pretty much facing the other way right now you twit.' But of course I don't that wouldn't help anything.

By this time Lighting is right in front of me examining my ankle and I can feel my face heat up at how close she is to me. So she decides on her on that the best thing to do is pick me up BRIDAL STYLE! I think i just died and went to heaven.

"I'll take her to the nurses office." Lightning says to coach Wakka and he nods. I honestly can't believe that she carrying me and how close she is. She smells like strawberries and...a tiny bit of sweat but i ignore that. I decide to lie my head into her shoulder trying to hide my clear blush and completely forgetting the pain in my ankle i feel safe right now in her arms. OK WAY BETTER THAN HEAVEN RIGHT NOW!

**AN:Ok so thats chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed it and of course give me feedback if you want me to continue with the story. So later fanfiction people.**


	3. A New Shade Of Light

**AN:first off thanks to everyone who gave me feedback and if i could PM you just look down.**

**TheNomade5:glad you liked the vampire joke and thanks for the review. **

**A:not really sure y u just put an 'A' down but I'm happy i made your first Lanille experience a good one and here is the continuation you wanted and don't worry i plan to update this story constantly with tons of chapters :D. **

**So with that said here is chapter 3. **

Chapter 3: A New Shade Of Light

So here i am being carried by the girl I like a lot. Don't really know what i did to be so lucky...well if you call twisting your ankle lucky. So I'm expecting a tiny room of something but no this school has to have an entire hospital wing this place is crazy, whats next being able to jump off a building and using some sort of device to land perfectly fine pffft now that would just be crazy.

Lightning brings me into a smaller portion of this over proportionate medical wing. This room contains a nice white bed and another door leading to a small bathroom. Lightning sets me down on the bed before taking a seat on the bed.

"It's OK Lightning you don't have to stay with." I tell her.

"No Vanille i feel responsible for you twisting your ankle so I am not leaving till your better." She says i practically melt at her words they're so sweet i feel a blush forming yet again.

"Wow Light I don't know what to say thank you." I say to her she looks away from me and looks flustered.

"It's nothing Vanille really." She says with her face still turned. There's an awkward silence and i feel like saying 'awkward!' but i don't that would make things even more awkward than they are.

"So lightning-" I say but am cut off.

"Please call me Light." She says to me.

"OK Light what do you like to do around here for fun." I ask her but she still seems kinda tense for some reason.

"I play blitzball and other sports they're fun i guess." She says quite sullenly.

"Oh OK so whats kind of music do you like light?" I ask her desperately looking for some sort of conversation.

"I like to listen to pop and a bit of rock, what do you listen too Vanille?" She asks me.

"Me oh i listen to the same i love pop to death." I say glad we have something in common I see her crack a small smile after what I said. At that a girl probably in her early 20's with a brown hair in a braid walks into the room.

"Hello there I'm nurse Aerith Gainsborough but you can call me Aerith, and whats wrong today?" She asks me in a very sweet.

"Hello I'm Vanille and i twisted my ankle in gym." I tell her.

"Well let me take and photo with this X-ray camera so we can see if you broke anything." She says and snaps a picture of my ankle.

"OK I'll be back with the X-ray results in a bit stay still and don't move." She tells me and I nod.

So it's just me and light again in the room. That is until i hear a loud voice boom through the hallway. "Sis where are you!" The voice practically yells out. I see lightning put a hand on her head.

"Oh god Serah just had to send him to come find me didn't she." Light says quite upset though I'm not sure why and who is Serah i wonder to myself.

Just then the door slams open revealing a tall man with blonde hair a bandana and wearing a white trench coat. "Sis there you are where have you been?" The man asks.

"And why is it any concerns of yours you idiot and i am not your SISTER!"Lightning snaps at him I'm shocked at this side of her.

"Woah woah Serah sent me to find you no need to be so snappy." He says to her and Light looks madder than she was before.

"Snow i swear to god if you don't get the hell out of here I will send you back to Serah in a coffin!" She says to him, OK that's it this needs to stop.

"Lightning please stop yelling at him." I beg of her using my sweetest voice.

She tried to retaliate. "Yea but Vanille-."

"Light please it's not helping anything yelling at him please stop, for me?" I say hoping to god she doesn't snap at me too.

She inhales a deep breathe before replying. "OK fine."

"Snow tell Serah I'm helping my new friend Vanille." To my surprise she no longer yelled at him yay she must like me enough to listen I feel like dancing but remember my ankle injury.

"OK Light i will." He says in a shocked voice before exiting the room.

"Thank you Light." I say to her and she sits back down. That's when nurse Aerith came back in.

"Well Vanille your ankle is just a minor sprain nothings broken." Nurse Aerith says to us.

Light smiles widely at me and it's the most beautiful smile ever. "Well that's good right Vanille?" Light asks and I nod.

We head out of the room after saying thanks to Aerith. I still need to lean on Light for support...what? OK so i really don't, I just want to be close to her is that too much to ask for jeez!

Light helps me get to the change room where me and her put our normal clothes back on. Luckily for me and my heart they have separating walls between us. Afterwards we head to the front of the school. "Vanille where do you live?" Light asks me.

"Oh i live on Eidolen Avenue, why?" I tell her curious to know why she wants to know.

"Good i'll walk you home." She says i looked at her and smile.

"You don't have to do that." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"I need to Walk past there to get home anyways." She says and i agree to let her walk me home on the way we talk about small things like her family and the weather and y'know things like that.

We walk up the sidewalk leading up to mine and Fang's house.

"So it's just you and your older sister living here?" Light asks and I nod my head.

"So here we are hey Vanille do you have a cell phone?" She asks me.

"Yes i got one as soon as we moved here i was so excited to get one they are so much more advanced than anything we had on Gran Pulse and...im talking your ear off aren't I?" I say to her she smiles brightly.

She smiles at me again and her pale skin makes her smile look even wider. "No i like the sound of your voice Vanille." She says to me and my heart beats faster than ever. We walk up to my front door.

"Well why don't i give you my cell number and you can call me anytime or you can text me." She says i smile so bright at nod my head. After i get her number she looks down at her feet kinda nervously it looks.

So Vanille i was wondering are you doing anything this friday night?" She asks me and i look at her shocked.

"No Light why do you ask?" I ask her curiously.

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to go to the Meteor shower dance with me, Serah always saying i should get out more." She asks me and i see the tiniest of blush tint her cheeks.

"You mean like a date?" I ask wanting to make sure.

"Well uhh ummm yes like a date and its just i've never felt this happy around someone so much and i think your adorable and sweet." She says to me.

"Aww Light thats so sweet i think your kind with a hint of sassiness and a whole lot of spice and sure light that sounds nice." I tell her holding in my squeal of delight.

"Oh I understand it's cause I'm cold hearted most of the time-wait did you say yes?" She asks and i nod. "Yes i did how about you pick me up at 7."

I say and she looks at me wide eyed as she nods. I push her chin to shut her mouth before kissing her left cheek. I retreat back quickly blushing like mad.

She tries to play it off like nothings happened. "OK then see you then." She says trying to be cool but failing i laugh.

"Yea Light see you then." I say before opening my door and entering then shut the door quietly behind me. I can't help but feel full of happiness this will be my first date ever and with the one i like a lot too. OMG i gotta go tell Fang about this.

"Fang!" I yell out and i hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What Vanille are you OK?"She asks me she always was overly protective.

"Yes fang I'm fine but i have something to tell you i have a date this Friday night."

"Really you've been to school one day and you already found someone jeez Vanille you work fast." She says and lets out a huge laugh.

"Her names Lightning and she is so cool and sweet and has a bit of a anger issue but mainly to this guy named snow who's Serah's boyfriend-"

"Woah Vanille slow down and tell me everything a whole hell of a lot slower than that." she says so i recall everything that happened today. Afterwards fang says. "Well that's nice but of course before you go out me and her are gonna have a nice long talk." Before cracking her knuckles.

"OK Fang whatever you say." I say rolling my eyes before heading upstairs to my room. I slump down on the bed memories of Light fresh in my mind. I start to day dream about me and Light dancing under the stars.

**AN: OK that's chapter 3 i know i seem to be rushing things but they will take it slow for awhile i just wanted to get the initial date set up. Maybe light's a bit OOC but i feel if she found someone she could connect too she would open up a little at a time. She will open up some more later into the story. So peace out and read and review if you want to it really helps me out. Next chapter is about how hope reacts to all this.**


	4. Engagements And Scary Credits

**AN:hey people this is the long awaited continuation to Love At First sight even though its only been two days hehe. **

**A: I've never seen pretty little liars so no idea what your talking about but thanks for saying i got Vanille's personality down right :). **

**TheNomade5: yes, yes she is. **

**SO heres chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Engagements And Scary Credits**

I'm up in my room after making myself some dinner Fang can't cook to save her life and OMG i am so excited now I can't wait till Friday comes this is crazy the first day of school and i already have some friends and now i have a date. Screw this I'm celebrating. "I got a date! I got a date!" I say while dancing around my room weirdly.

I'm so distracted i didn't even notice Fang come in till I turned around and saw her shocked and disturbed face. "Oh hi Fang when did you get here?" I ask her feeling quite nervous.

"Oh not long ago but I'm still generally concerned." She says in a monotone voice.

I feel kinda angry I think I dance fine. "And why are you concerned exactly?" I ask her trying to contain my rage.

She chuckles loudly. "If that's how your gonna dance and the school on Friday i feel sorry for Lightning." She says and I pout at her.

"Fang that's not very nice." I say.

"Well it's the truth." She replies to me.

"Whatever Fang what do you want." I say to her.

"Well me and Lebreau are going out to dinner so you're gonna be alone here for awhile." She says to me.

"OK Fang that's fine, where are you taking her out to." I say just glad she's gonna be gone for awhile.

"To the new fancy restaurant downtown." She replies to me i grin.

"So you gonna pop the question tonight?" I ask her hoping she'd say yes.

"Yea i mean we've been dating since high school and we're 24 now." She says to me and i squeal in delight and hug her tightly.

"Fang that's so cute no go out there and get engaged." I say pushing her out my room and down the stairs and then to the front door.

"Yea but Vanille I-" she tries but I stop her.

"No buts now go ask your girlfriend to marry you." I say before pushing her out the front door and then shutting it.

I start to walk away until the door bell rings. I open it to reveal Fang still standing out the front door. "Like i was trying to say before i need to grab my car keys." She says to me.

"Oh OK." I reply to her.

She goes into the kitchen and grabs the car keys then walks out the door. "Bye don't burn down the house, I should be home soon." She says to me. I yell OK back to her.

I sit down to watch some TV. there's really nothing to watch on it. I keep watching some show about a kid names Mash Ketchup as he goes around and catches rare and weird looking creatures sounds weird I know i didn't get it.

Just then my cell phone goes off playing my favourite band Marianas Trench. (AN: sorry had to do it they're my favourite band :)

I pick up my phone and answer it. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hello Vanille." I hear the familiar and husky voice say.

"Oh...hello light." I say feeling unsure of myself.

"What are you up to?" She asks me and i answer quickly.

"Not that much i guess Fang is gone so it's just me." I say then i hear a click and then nothing.

"Hello Light you still there?" I ask but i don't get a reply so i figured she hung up. I click off my phone and at that very moment i hear the door bell ring.

I open the door only to reveal a Lightning who looks like she ran 10 blocks! "Light what are you doing here and how did you get here so quickly?" I ask her while pulling her inside.

"Well you said you were alone so i ran all the way here to see if you wanted to hang out?" She asks me and i smile.

"Sure Light and what did you have in mind." I ask her smiling happily.

"How about we watch some movies?" She suggests and I nod. I show her where the movies are and I tell her to go ahead and pick one out. She looks through them quickly and pulls out one of fang's movie's she got specifically to scare Lebreau right into her

"That's a great movie" I tell her as i put the movie into the player. I don't even know what this movie is about but I know I can use this to my advantage. Act scared and curl up to Lightning its full proof.

So as soon as the movie starts i begin to plan out when i will make my move. I see something flash quickly and decide it's my chance so I shuffle over to Light quickly and cuddle into her feeling the warmth of her body as I pretend to whimper in fear.

"Vanille it's only the opening credits." Light says to me and i lift my head up to look at the T.V. Screen only to see credits on the screen i blush feeling utterly stupid.

"Well they did flash pretty quickly." I say to her.

"Well it's OK i won't let the big bad credits get you." She says to me smiling and hugging me close. I giggle at what she said and ease back into her body. Not long after that I can feel myself getting sleepy. So I let sleep take over me quickly feeling safe in Lights strong but gentle arms.

**AN: and that's the end of this chapter sorry it's short but i shall post chapter 5 tomorrow and it involves Fang's reaction to seeing Light and Vanille curled up on a couch and of course that equals some yelling and hilarity. This chapter is just to keep you Lanille fans from going into withdraw.**


	5. Awkward Awakenings With Phone Hysteria

**AN: Ha BOOM, BABY! Thats right im back and ready to attack I've been able but i ain't done nothing but hide under the table. Sorry for the no updates in forever but there has been lots to do recently I'm head of my school events and we've been planning like crazy for the Fun In The Sun Event this Friday plus i have had my head up in the clouds over the girl i like. Water, bouncing and hanging out with the girl i have the biggest crush on can't wait for Friday. Anyways heres the continuation to my story hope you like it and wish me luck im gonna ask the girl i like out during the event. **

**Chapter 5: Awkward Awakenings With Phone Hysteria**

I open my eyes and see my alarm clock say 3:30 i groan close my eyes and roll over quickly to try and snuggle into a nice warm pillow...wait pillows aren't warm. I feel around, pillows also don't have a face, curves and oh god Vanille do not touch that.

I snap my eyes open quickly and take in the sight before me. Light is sleeping in my room in my bed... OMG! I don't know what to do and I quickly realize what I grabbed and felt my cheeks heat up quickly.

I decide the best thing to do right now is to not overreact and stay calm.

"Light," I whisper shaking her a bit but just turns and pulls me into her. So now that I'm trapped I decide to try again. "Light wake up." I say louder this time.

She still doesn't wake up. Well you know it like that Marianas Trench song says Desperate Times cause for Desperate Measures.

That's when I leaned into her and lightly kissed her on the lips...she tastes like strawberries. I keep kissing her till she starts to stir and kiss me back. Wow its a wonderful feeling this feeling that i have.

After what seems like forever she pulls away from me and I pout a little and blush a lot.

She chuckles lightly at me. "Well thats nicest way I've ever been told to get up," She says and smiles. "Serah usually jumps on me or something else to get me up."

I laugh along with her now until I realize something. "So Light why are you here in my bed anyways?"

She stops chuckling and looks saddened by what i said. "What do you not want me here?" she asks and i just feel terrible about how I worded it.

"No it's not that i just was curious why you were actually here instead of at home?"

She looks at me and smiles cheekily. "I was just going to put you in your bed after you fell asleep but, you kept holding onto me and when i tried to set you down you took me with you," I see a glimmer in her eyes. "That's when you whispered 'Don't leave'."

As she finished telling me what happened i can tell my cheeks are probably so red i probably could be mistaken for a very plump tomato...with plush cheeks and eyes.

"Well I anyways since there's no way I'm gonna let you walk home this late so you are staying right here and that's final."

"Well if you insist." She says and i smile up at her. We both settle back down and quickly fall back asleep into the crook of her neck. This is too good to be true.

The next time I open my eyes I manage to roll over only to fall off my living room couch. Wait where's Light and why am I not in my bed. I look around for any sign that Light has been here but all i see is our fireplace the pictures of home up on the wall and our big screen T.V.

Dang it I knew it was to good to be true. I let out a deep sigh and head to the kitchen to get some food.

Why did it have to be a dream it felt so real...oh well c'mon Vanille think to the positives you still have the dance to look forward to. OMG wait what if that was a dream to no,no,no that's not possible. OK Vanille think of a way you can find out for sure that it was a dream.

Wait i know my phone Light put her number on my phone. I frantically check all of my pockets only to find absolutely nothing.

Why must this happen to me. Wait i know the couch it must have fallen out when I was sleeping. So i run to the couch and search all over for my phone and come up empty handed.

I throw my body on the couch and hug myself. "OK Vanille don't worry you'll find it and discover everything's OK." This is maddening to me.

Just then to my surprise i hear Masterpiece Theatre Part 1 by Marianas Trench starts to play. Seemingly coming out of nowhere...wait thats my ring tone for my phone.

I spring off the couch and follow the music all the way to the corner of the kitchen and listen closely and realize its coming from above me. Mine and Fang's kitchen is quite simple just a fridge a stove, sink and a dish washer. theres a shelf to the right filled with pictures of Gran Pulse.

And thats where I'm currently looking. I look up to see my phone perched on top our way to high for my liking shelf. Now how in the heck did it get up there! I grab one of the dining chairs and stand on it desperately trying to reach my phone. "YES!"I scream only to lose my balance on the chair.

I hit the floor with a loud thump followed by me groaning. I quickly realize, I'm on a mission and when Oerba Dia Vanille is on a mission she sticks to it. I quickly look at my phone I'm hesitant to check the message i got what if its not from Light.

I get over the fear of that and check the message and sure enough it's from Light. OMG fan girl squeal. I check the message and it says 'Heyy'. Aww she's so cute using two Y's in her hey. OK I know thats weird but leave me alone.

I quickly reply back with my own 'heyyo' like I said I'm weird don't you judge me. I pace back and forth uneasily waiting for a reply from my text message.

OMG its been a whole 48 seconds since i texted her maybe i shouldn't have used that heyyo stupid, stupid, stupid I say smacking myself in head for screwing things up.

Sure enough my phone goes off again. I glee with happiness and check it quickly. 'What r u up too' the message says. I quickly text back 'Not much just thinking' I send the message and almost immediately after i receive another one from Light. I sit back on the couch and try to relax.

'Whatcha thinking about?' It says. I type as fast as my thumbs can go i just got a cell so thats not very fast.

Me: What a great day it's been.

Light: Oh yea what was your favourite part about today?

I read the message and immediately blush i know what my favourite part is and in involves to lips and the taste of strawberries.

Me: I guess you walking me home and...

Light: The kiss?

Me: Yea

Light: That was my favourite part too :)

My heart practically leaps out of my chest at this. She's so sweet but i know she can have a temper i mean her and Snow she looks like she was about to kill him.

Me: I'm glad it was :)

Light: Well Vanille it's about 9:30 and we have school tomorrow so sleep soundly

Me: OK night Light see ya tomorrow

Light: Night Vanille

I look at the time and realize she's right. I get up off the couch tiredly not wanting to get up. I head into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before bed. I turn on the tap and let it run till it gets cold. I fill my cup up and quickly drink it down. Ugh the water on Cocoon is so much different than our water on Gran Pulse.

I sigh kinda missing home a bit. I pour out my water and place it in the dish washer. i head back to the living room and head up the stairs leading to the second floor.

I climb up my stairs to the little hallway with three doors the one on the right leads to fangs room. My rooms on the right and theres a bathroom down the hall. I head into my room and open my dresser and pull out my favourite Chocobo pyjamas out.

I replay today over in my head the dance the teachers and the new friends I've made but my thoughts always trail back to her.

**AN: so yea there's the continuation you guys have been waiting for hoped you enjoyed it. And speaking of school it's 11:00 and its been a long day with tons of things to do tomorrow so I'm heading to bed. Night fellow fanfictors. p.s you get a virtual cookie if you review :).**


	6. Burnt Food And Sunburns

**AN: Guess who has a date with the girl of his dreams that's right this guy. (refers to self) anywho heres the next chapter I hope its good.**

**Chapter 6: Burnt Food And Sunburs**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off playing some random song on the radio. I sit up and stretch still exhausted from yesterdays events. I smack the off button on the alarm.

I lazily get off my bed, crack my back and head to my dresser pulling out random clothing that i think would look cute on me.

I exit my room still trying to get over my drowsiness. I head to the bathroom down the hall. When I'm in the bathroom I turn the water till its just the right temperature.

I shed my Chocobo pyjamas off my body. I climb in the shower a let the water cascade over me. After I'm done I turn off the water and open the curtains and step out.

I grab a towel off the rack and dry everywhere on my body. Afterwards I change into the baby blue blouse and skirt I picked out.

I look in the mirror and smile happily I look super cute. I wonder what Light will think of my outfit. Nah can't think about that right now, right now i need to focus on getting ready.

I pull out the blow dryer out of the drawer and dry the rest of my hair. I put the blow dryer back. I look at myself again and giggle like crazy my hair is all curly and just plain crazy right now.

My hair is naturally curly but i straighten it and put it into pigtails. I know a teenager with pigtails kiddish right well I think they're super cute and I hope Light likes them...SEE there i go again my thoughts trail back to her no matter what watch.

OK Vanille think of white. Ahh white just like Light's perfect skin. See told ya. No matter what i think it goes back to her pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, her soft lips...OK I need help.

I finish straightening my hair and put it into pigtails as per usual. I brush my teeth before putting my dirty clothes into the clothes chute which apparently leads to some special dry cleaning place somewhere in the city

Afterwards it is then sent back through a different tube back to our house. That is NUTS i remember on Gran Pulse we had to wash our clothes ourselves. Everything is just so advanced up here it's ridiculous.

I sigh before heading into the hall where I can clearly smell something burning oh no Fang's trying to cook again! "Holy flying Chocobo's thats is smokey!" I hear Fang yell and 3,2,1...Beep, beep, beep.

"Oh blasted Chocobo's and Moogles why do I ALWAYS burn the food!" I hear Fang yell out putting emphasis on the 'always' I giggle at my sister use of words.

I head downstairs to be met with more beeping from the fire alarm and a lot of smoke in my face. I quickly head into the kitchen to find Fang taking the batteries out of the fire alarm.

I try to giggle but with all this smoke around it sounds like I'm dying. "Fang (cough) you idiot." I say before running over to open the kitchen window.

"It's not my fault Vanille..."

"Then who's fault is it Fang?" I say, she smiles sheepishly at me.

"Uhh the wind's." She says i look at her like she's the stupidest person ever. Then i burst out laughing.

"Fang how is it the winds fault?"

"The wind is pushing the whole house over causing the eggs to cook unevenly." She says and I laugh even harder at her. After I'm done I check the clock on the wall to see it reads 7:50.

"Well Fang it time for me to go have fun today," I say before giving her a hug. I sneakily pull a ten from her back pocket. I pull away for the hug and show her the ten. "This will pay for my food."

I instantly out the front door in the foyer connecting the kitchen and living room. "VANILLE!" I hear her yell but I gnore her shutting the door behind me and begin to walk sown the side walk.

I happily skip all the way to school not stopping for breaks. I make it to the school with time to spare. I enter the school and immediately head to the west wing where my locker is.

I turn the lock to my combination and open it grabbing all my book for the first two classes. I still have about 10 minutes till classes begin so I decide to see what hope and the gang are up too.

I happily walk down the hallway all the way to the cafe stopping when i see the gym light up in a dark blue colour I look through the window on the gym door to see the roof open and a gigantic sphere hovering over the gym floor.

I look in amazement this must be the Blitzball stadium I've heard so much about, It's so big and just purely awesome. I guess they fixed the sphere mechanism.

After looking at it for awhile I decide to continue on to the cafe in the east wing. When I got there I immediately headed for the table Hope and his gang were occupying.

I walk over and am immediately waved hi to by everyone at the table. "Like i was saying Vinnie you gotta get some sun!" Yuffie says in a enthusiastic way.

"Yuffie remember our first date last summer at the summer carnival?" Vincent asks her plainly.

"Of course how could I forget," Yuffie says and i see a spark in her eyes. " You were so sweet winning me a big stuff Moogle and when I got scared on the roller coaster you held my hand and told me such sweet things!" She exclaimed out I giggled a bit but am a little jealous that sounds so perfect.

"Then at the sunset on top of the Ferris wheel we had our first kiss," I can see her blush a bit. "Then you asked me to be your girlfriend and i thought I died and went to heaven..."

"Yuffie!" Vincent cut her off. " I was just gonna ask you what happened the next day." He said in a hushed tone.

"Oh yea you got an epic sunburn all over your face and arms and I had to rub creme on it and you said it reall-"

"Yuffie please stop going into every little detail i just wanted to say that I burn easily because of my pale skin." He said before sighing most likely upset at Yuffie for revealing so much.

"Oops hehe my bad." She says smiling innocently at us we all start to laugh at all the stuff they've said.

"Anyhow," Yuna started in. "Vanille you see anyone that catches your eye here so far?" I think and the only thing I think about is Light and I and us kissing and the dream...

"Vanille!" Hope exclaimed making me jump up at his voice.

"I'M BACK!" I exclaim while everyone laughs at me and I blush a deep shade of crimson. "Ahh she's blushing," Yuffie yells. "So who's the guy?" Guy no Girl yes.

"Oh there's no guy." I say smiling cheekily.

"Wait if there's no guy than it must be a girl!" Yuffie screams out now this I blush immensely at.

"Wait Vanille's gay!" Tidus clues in finally before receiving a slap on the back of his head from Yuna.

"Tidus don't be rude," Yuna says. "Whatever gender Vanille likes is up to her after all, we don't judge anyone in our group and the school completely supports same sex couples." Yuna finishes and I smile at her.

"Yea exactly but anyway Vanille who has peaked your interests?" Vincent asks and he's seems so mature for his age.

"Umm she has pink hair and pale skin." I give hints knowing full well they're guess it.

"Hmm pink hair so the only people who go to our school with pink hair is a Serah and shes taken," Hope starts but soon looks at me horrified. "No you don't like Lightning do you." I blush once again.

"You do oh this is bad i mean she's not exactly the nicest person and-" The bell cuts Hope up short and he mutters something under his breath. "We'll talk about this later." He says before getting up and leaving.

The rest of us leave the cafe as well and as soon as we're out the door I say bye and wave to them before heading to Mr, Sazh's class. The whole way wondering whats with Hope.

**AN: Yay another update go me and go you as well and remember virtual cookies for anyone who reviews my story. And it's currently 11:00 and Denise wanted me too text her tonight so later peeps and remember review. :)**


	7. Cafe And Kisses

**AN: After the long period of I don't know what the hell to write next I finally thought of something and thanks to someone messaging me I decided to continue the story so here it is.**

**Chapter 7: Cafe And Kisses**

* * *

I arrive to Mr. Sazh's class and Hope is in this too so I can ask him what he meant by Lightning not being so nice she seemed nice to me. I sit down at my desk and patiently wait for Hope to get here. I finally see him walk in and he sits beside me.

"Hope what were you saying about Lightning?" I ask.

"Well you see Lightning can be just a bit…nuts."

"How Hope? She's done nothing to me sure she has a bit of a attitude but…I mean she's nice to me."

"Just trust me Vanille she can be a bit crazier than she lets on." I can't believe what Hope is telling me.

"Then what would you have me do?" I ask trying my best not to be mad.

"Just don't go out with her ok?" I can't do that it would be rude to Lightning.

"Hope if I did that than Lightning might feel worse because I blew off our date."

"Yea and you can never make anyone upset right Vanille?"

"Right." I hear him sigh at this.

"Well just don't do anything stupid and if she's not good on her date, ha it would be hilarious to see what Fang will do." Hope right Fang might kill her. Suddenly I'm just a bit worried for Lightning's well being.

The rest of the day was fun but Light wasn't in gym Coach said she went home complaining about an upset stomach. I was walking home leisurely taking a look around the big town that is Eden.

"Hey Fang I'm home!" I yell as I enter the front door. There was no answer she must be at work. Well this is just great I'm bored and have nothing to do. Just then I hear my new ring tone go off.

I look at my phone. Hmmm unknown number. The message says 'hey Vainlliator.' Ok so they obviously know me so I text back 'Hey do I know you.'

'What forget the Great Awesome and totally Amazing ninja YUFFIE!' Oh now it makes sense.

'Hey Yuffs didn't know it was you.'

'Well your never make that mistake again.' I text back finally someone to talk to.

'So what's up Yuffs?'

'Oh you know nothing much as usual but you know you should come hang with me and Yuna at 4 it will be really fun :)'

'Yea sure that sounds awesome'

'Great meet us at the Milk you fantasy café on Traverse avenue.'

'Ok sure thing Yuffs see you then.'

'Yuppers later Vanille'

Awesome not here for more than a week and I already have two girl friends. Well unless you count Light as a friend but I hope we can be more than friends. I quickly run up the stairs and go into the bathroom.

I pull my hair out of its usual pigtails and hop into the shower getting refreshed by the nice warm water. When I get out I comb my hair simply not bothering to put it back into pigtails.

I throw on something that I thought would look nice just a skirt that goes down to my knees and a long sleeve and vest combo. I head out with time to spare and head for the café using my phone's GPS.

* * *

I arrive at the café a bit early. I decide to take a seat and order a hot chocolate it's getting pretty chilly out anyways.

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" Ugh not a stupid player or something.

"Listen you I'm-Lightning!?" I say in shock as I turn to face her.

"What you that surprised to see me here?" She says with half a grin of face.

"Well I mean I guess I mean yes sure."

"Vanille you know you get so nervous around me."

"I-I do?"

"Yes you do it's very cute." She leans up very close to me and kisses my cheek. I must have blushed as red as can possibly.

"I was just leaving I have to take these back to Serah before they get cold."

She smiles happily at me. "Can't wait for our date this Friday." And with that she left the café.

"Oh hi Light how are you?" I hear Yuffie call to her.

"Oh hello Yuffie I'm fine how bout you." She says with a smile.

"Oh you know just hanging with Yuna and Vanille."

"Oh that's good to know. Hi Yuna."

"Hello Light nice to see you."

"You too but I have to go right now you know Serah like's her muffins."

"Yea see you." I see Light walk out of the café.

"Hey Vanille I see you saw Light again?"

"What how did you know she talked to me."

"Oh just ninja's instincts that and you're face is redder than a phoenix fruit and you have a light pink lipstick stain on your cheek." Yuffie begins to laugh and I continue to blush. I hear Yuna laughing too.

"Oh c'mon Yuna you too?" she immediately regains her composure.

"Oh I'm so sorry Vanille."

"Don't worry about it Yunie."

So let's order guys, Vincent says I eat way too much too quickly so it's good to eat when he's not around." Yuffie says as we all take our seats at the table. I wipe the lipstick off with a napkin.

"You and Vincent get along well? I ask.

"Yea of course he's great especially when you need someone to cuddle with." I see a light blush on her face.

"How did you a Tidus been together Yuna?"

"Oh since middle school he taught me how to whistle and we decided to go out."

"What, how in Etro's name did that lead to you dating?"

"I honestly have absolutely no idea." We all start laughing hysterically. I know this is going to be a good year already.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it thank you all read and review.**


End file.
